


Forget what I said, It's not what I meant

by turbulentmind



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Boys' Love, M/M, OhmFluke, Red thread, deanpharm, until we meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbulentmind/pseuds/turbulentmind
Summary: Five times Ohm were able to catch Fluke everytime he's being clumsy and falls,and the one time he didn't.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Ohm were able to catch Fluke everytime he's being clumsy and falls, 
> 
> and the one time he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's one! I'm not sure if this type of writing is too boring so I guess I'll work through it as time goes. Sorry for the low quality pic too can't find any hd ones :(( Constructive criticisms will be appreciated!
> 
> Btw, as far as I know P'Note is Fluke's manager and P'New is Ohm's~

Another day of workshop has just ended. The actors are cleaning themselves up, wiping sweats, and tears they may have shed while acting. Two boys are already walking to their own corner, to their own world, giving no attention to the commotion that the other boys are in.

"P'.." the shorter one mumbled in his soft voice as he hands a bottle of water to the other who's busy wiping his sweats off.

Ohm just smiled slightly, like he always do, and silently thanked the other before taking the bottle to take a sip.

"Ohm, Fluke. Are you ready? The fans are waiting for you outside. Kao and Earth already met them" P'note said as he just entered the room and saw the pair sitted on a corner.

The two just took a glimpse at each other before nodding their head and walking out of the building to meet the people close to their heart.

The second their feet were outside the door, several voices were already heard calling their names. They smiled and waved at the well mannered fans, thankful that they didn't scream and shout at them considering it's already late and they're tired after workshop. They sat infront of the fans and answered some simple questions, patiently and softly talking to them one by one.

"Okay guys, OhmFluke will just take some pictures then we'll give them back to you alright?" This time, P'New voiced out as he places a hand on their back guiding them to where they have to take pictures.

They stood side by side and Ohm took a step forward, going down to the empty mini pool, looking forward to the staff in front of them. He watches Fluke in a side glance as the older walks to the side of the pool.

Knowing how clumsy the smaller is, Ohm slides closer to Fluke and gave him another glance. As they were taking pictures, Fluke was leaning his head to the side but must have leaned too far that he lost his balance.

Having his eyes on him all this time, Ohm's hands were quick to grab his waist to straighten him up " **be careful, clumsy** " he said in a low voice to make sure that only Fluke would hear him.

The younger smiled widely, showing his pearly white teeth and soft cheeks which are turning a bit red with the exchange. He nods his head and just leans his arm on Ohm's shoulder, looking at the camera once again.

' _Definitely have to stay by his side to save him everytime he's being clumsy_ ' one of them thought with a small smile on their lips, looking at the clumsy boy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Title is from Harry Style's Falling. This story is based on the interview of OhmFluke where Ohm said
> 
> "Fluke is very clumsy, he likes to stumble on everything. Sometimes I can save him but there's times where I'm not fast enough" -cr: snflwr26


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times Ohm were able to catch Fluke everytime he's being clumsy and falls, 
> 
> and the one time he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next one! it's shorter than I wanted it to be but it's just getting busier in university and if I wait till I have an actually free time to write, it would take foREVER. Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectation :(( will try to put more cute moments on the next chapters! I just tried to keep the scenes as close as possible to what really happened on the events so fksnfkks

They have all known each other for a few months, having the workshops together, eating out after each classes. But no one can deny that Dean and Pharm isn't only alive in screen, but also live through Ohm and Fluke.

Ohm is always looking out for Fluke and extra gentle with him. And Fluke, feeling cared for and babied by the other, couldn't help but get shy and flustered with him. It's an odd feeling for the smaller because he have played several roles, acted out more intimate scenes with other guys. Yet with a simple and discrete small smile from the other, his inside are all mushy, his face is feeling hot, and his cheeks are hurting from smiling too much.

Just like today. The two have a schedule with all myblues, spending hours of the day just interacting with them, talking and taking pictures. They're both wearing an overall blue jumpsuit, and the way they styled their clothes shows just how different they are from each other. Flowy and soft hair of Fluke, jumpsuit zipped up to the top. While there's Ohm with sunglass perched on his nose, jumpsuit unzipped showing his undershirt, and collars even popped up. The contrast between the two is adorable and amusing to see.

Later on they were both given a blue paper heart to pose with. Taking another set of pictures together with the led signs, pictures with all myblues behind them, pictures of just the two of them. They just always stood next to each other, _close_. But with a shy couple of inches between them.

Ohm's hand is awkwardly just looming over Fluke's waist, not even the tip of his fingers dare to touch. Having an internal struggle, his hand struggled to stay at one place. Fluke's shoulder? Waist? Back?

_'Nevermind..'_ and dropped his hand back to his side.

This of course does not went unnoticed by the fans around them, giggling and cooing at the shyness that the taller expressed. Hearing this, Fluke looked around, his lips parted slightly ,with his lower lip slightly jutted out, and brows frowned in confusion.

Ohm feeling him jostle, glanced at him and the view immediately made the usual slit eyes soften and stare at the other with this fond look in his eyes and a small smile on the usually frowning lips.

The camera shuttering fastened, flashes are everywhere, and screams are getting louder. By instinct, Fluke looked up to the guy beside him and caught his eyes, noticing the softness in them. Suprised and flustered by this, he just immediately turned around to look at the camera in front of them bashfully as it continues to take pictures of them.

Being the quiet observant that Ohm is, he saw how Fluke is already sweating. Maybe because of their thick jumpsuit, or maybe just the strike of the sun, but whatever the reason is he just signed to his manager to bring tissues in. He took the pack and pulled some tissues, taking it to himself to wipe Fluke's sweat himself. He smiled to the younger as he pats the tissue by his temple, the dimple on his cheeks showing.

He doesn't really know why it became an instinct for him. But he likes taking care of the other. His eyes just immediately goes to Fluke, and a smile would just automatically crawl up to his lips. And he knows. He knows how many times the camera had already caught him looking at his Noo with those fond eyes. But he doesn't really mind.

Later on, they were then asked to sit down so the fans behind could be seen in the photo. Fluke still lost in his own realm, thinking about how P'Ohm looked at him and how cute his smile and eyes were, lost his balance and almost fell on his back when Ohm suddenly whispered on his ears. Keyword: _almost._

Ohm noticing the younger lost in his thoughts with a hint of redness on that adorale apple of his cheeks, leaned down close to get his attention.

**"Noo..."**

He himself was startled when Fluke let out a squeak and lost balance. But he was able to compose himself quick enough ,and maybe out of instinct, extended his arm around Fluke's shouder to help him sit back properly. Worried about how the other might loose balance again because of the inclining ground they're sitting on, he leaned back on his arms with it placed right behind Fluke as a protective guard.

Of course that made the two sit closer to each other and Fluke could feel the heat of Ohm's chest against his back. The heartbeat of the taller one hammering softly against his back and might have matched the beat of his own heart.

So if his smile on the photos were too bashful, don't tease him!

**It's P'Ohm's fault!**


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most parts of this story is based from real events with some added dialogue and moments

_"Fluke Fluke! where's P'bear?" A fan asked while taking a vid of the small boy._

_"Oh he's not with me today" he innocently answered._

_"Is he not in your heart?"_

_The boy in question smiles bashfully and twisted his shoulders a bit before putting up his forefinger asking for another take._

_"Fluke Fluke where's your P'bear?" The fan asked again, adhering to his request._

_Fluke pointed to his chest with his wide smile and muttered "in here" before bursting out into a blushing giggle that made the fans coo and squeal at his cuteness._

Oh how much he want to squish and kiss those cheeks..

"P'Ohm!"

A familiar voice called out his name making him lock his phone quickly to hide the video playing on the screen before turning his head around to look at the skipping boy who's holding a bottle of water and a tupperware full of sliced fruits.

"Oh Noo, didn't know you arrived already. How was class?" He asked as he watch the other drag a chair beside his and sat down on it putting the tupperware on his lap and taking the lid off.

"Hmm it was okay! As usual my classmates were nice enough to teach me the topics taught when I was unable to attend the class due to shooting" he talked and rambled as he pick out an apple from the fruits then extended out his hand to Ohm's face, the apple touching his lips.

The other didn't seem to notice what he was doing until it was too late. Blood rushed to Fluke's face the moment their eyes met, his words fading into silence. He was about to pull his hand back when Ohm grabbed his wrist to let it stay on its place and bite onto the apple, his lips touching Fluke's fingers.

The speed of how Fluke's face turned more red per second was so fast that Ohm decided to let go of his wrist to at least give him some mercy. But the smile he gave him was enough for Fluke's breath to hitch and his hands went up to cover his own face, whining **"P'!!"**

"Can I have that?" He just simply asked while pointing at the bottle of water Fluke brought with him.

The boy huffed and pushed the bottle and the tupperware on to his hands before wandering out of the room.

Whether they were aware of the other people in the room or not, doesn't even matter. Because once their eyes met, surely they see no one else but each other.

Ever since that day, Fluke has been more shy with him and he couldn't help but tease him even more because of it.

Just like today, they had their event with Lancome. The six boys of UWMA cast are present. They did their usual jobs, looking great as always. Fluke today looks extraordinary. He doesn't have his fluffy hair down but have it styled up instead of showing his forehead and brows. Still, of course, Ohm sees him adorable.

 _He looks like a kid trying their father's big coat on._ _**Adorable** _ _._

"Ahh Noo, you look mature today! Trying to capture someone's heart?" He teased the other.

" _Yours, P_ '" mumbled by the boy who's getting his clothes straightened up by the staff as they're about to take pictures with the product.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I need to atleast look older than you sometimes, I look too much like a kid beside you!" The smaller answered instead.

"What's wrong with that? You have me to take care of this kid~"

_Oh, P... take it easy!_

Fluke didn't have a chance to answer as they were asked back on stage to pose for several pictures. Fluke were standing behind Ohm, arms wrapped around his neck, elbows resting on his shoulders.

Ohm isn't used to this set up, he's usually behind and Fluke is usually shy to touch him. But today, his Noo is really different! So later on, if he scrolls in twitter and see myblues tweet about him trying to hide a smile, he wouldn't even be surprised.

They also took some selfie with the six of them, and Fluke was trying to crouch down so the others behind him can be seen. But Ohm, of course, is worried and gentle with him even though he likes teasing the other. He have his arm already looming around Fluke's waist, ready to cath him if he ever lose his balance.

After the event has ended, they were waiting for their managers and decided to talk with myblues first. Fluke already had his coat off but still wearing the white long sleeves underneath.

They were just having a quiet moment with myblues, trying to catch what they were asking when Fluke suddenly tripped on thin air.

Ohm, fast on his feet, strides forward and wrapped an arm around Fluke's waist and pulled him close to try and keep him from falling.

Fluke still disoriented from falling just grabbed on to whatever was close and landed on Ohm's shoulders. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked up at Ohm with his large doe eyes.

"I told you Noo have P to take care of him"

Couple of words unheard by the fans as they were busy clicking pictures of the rare moment that the two stand close and stare at each other long enough. The only one who heard those words broke out into a smile and tried to hide his giggles with the back of his hand.

**"Then, do stay by my side na?"**


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop that's part four! Wanted to write more and add more scenes because honestly there were too many Ohmfluke content on their graduations fksmkfns but it was getting too long so yeah that's just it for now! Let me know what you think of the story so far 🥺🥺 is it getting boring? Is it too much of a mess? I honestly have no idea how this story is going anymore djnsks like I said this is just like bunches of one shots and not really a story with timeline and plot. I just write whatever and hopefully it's enough to make my few readers smile 🥺🥺

Ohm is getting busier and busier as days pass by. Filming for a new series with Sammy as one of his co actors again do help to lighten up each heavy scheduled day. But within the already packed day full of filming, the UWMA cast also have to practice for their fanmeetings and A Lasting Promise for the release of the finale of their series, and he also have to squeeze his own practice for his birthday event! He really is   
a busy man these days.

**_*Ding!*_ **

He opened up the message he got as soon as he got out of shower, getting ready for his whole day of filming. His packed day is already looking light and bright as soon as he sees the message. 

  
_'Have a good Monday, P'Ohm!'_

_'Oei~ Good morning,_ _Noo_ _. Practice well today. I'll see you at night khap'_

He replied with a small smile lingering on his lips as he walk around his room and putting on his clothes for the day.

_'Khap~ I'll cheer you on from here,_ _su_ _su_ _na_ _! 🐹'_

_'_ _Su_ _su_ _🐻'_

Ohm chuckled to himself before locking his phone and finally going out to start and go through his day.

He remembers when he started calling Fluke Noo, and how much the older was so confused yet flustered at the same time. His full cheeks tinted red and his plump lips parted a little, the sides churning up into a confuse but respectful smile.

He remember explaining to him why he wants to call him that way. _How small he looks and how much he wants to keep him in his pocket to take care of him._ And what he got in return? A small hit on his arm and a mutter of

_'Well if I'm a mouse then you're a bear! Big and cuddly~ hehe'_

Can you believe that cute boy is older than him? Impossible.

That's where it started.

At his graduation day, when he was just enjoying the sight of his growing number of fans. Thankful to have them there even if it was just a simple event of him graduating. Yet everyone prepared a gift, went extra mile and had big signs with his name on them. He was just simply thinking of how to thank his fans when screams were suddenly heard and next thing he knew there's someone walking in with bouquet of red roses and big bear stuffed toy. The boy holding them was totally _buried_ in these big items.

He didn't really expect him to come, his manager didn't tell him as well so he was genuinely surprised and pleased at seeing him.

He remembers feeling oh so soft when his Noo were taking pictures while hugging the big bear with his cute smile.

_He should be hugging me instead, he did say I'm a cuddly bear too, right?_

Remembering all of these and knowing how close Fluke's graduation is as well, he knew what he needs to do.

The day of Fluke's graduation came and he saw bunch of tweets about it already from myblues. He's been tagged to several posts and videos regarding Fluke and despite not interacting with any of those, he's actually thankful cause _c'mon_ live update about Fluke? _Thank you_

He's actually still busy filming his other series that's why he wasn't on the place yet. He did make sure to call P'Note to tell him about being late and taking care of Fluke while he's still away though. 

' _P' I'll be late due to filming, take care of Noo for me alright?'_

  
_'You do remember I'm his manager and that's basically my job right? You don't need to remind me that'_

_'I-.. I knooow it's just-'_

  
_'Yeah yeah I know Ohm no need to say it. Stay safe and do a great job on filming!'_

Right now, he's in the car on the way to Fluke's university. Already changed his clothes and his gift for Fluke sitting beside him. He was just rubbing alcohol on his hands when P'New said they've arrived already.

He slipped out of the car, waving to the fans who were by chance where their car stopped, before turning around to take the big bouquet he brought with him and P'New carrying the mouse stuffed toy he also bought.

"Oei~ that's too much P'Ohm! That's bigger than Nong! Where'd you even get that" teased by the fans

"I handpicked it myself!" He answered.

It might have sounded like he was playing with the fans, but truthfully, he really did handpicked the flowers himself.

The shooting ended earlier than expected and he actually had a bouquet prepared for his Nong already. But then he saw tweets and videos of Nong with Deen and he knew he had to do something more grand than just a bouquet. So as soon as he finished shooting, he went to the closest field of flowers and picked those himself.

He does feel bad because it is quiet heavy and too big for Nong. He doesn't want him to hurt himself with the heavy bouquet but he deserves as much love and appreciation for graduating and doing such a great job despite the filming of series and stuff.

So he carried the bouquet, walking to where Fluke is currently having a mini fangathering. The UWMA casts were already there and was the first to see him carrying the eye catching flowers. But his eyes were of course focused on only one person. He was waiting for Fluke to turn around and see him, which was easy because the fans started screaming when they caught eye of him, and Nong's smile when he saw him was _oh so worth it_ of the long trip from shooting to the field to the university.

He can see how flustered Fluke is by the look of how much he's bowing repeatedly and smiling widely at him as he walks closer, and because of that he couldn't help but smile as well!

So they're finally face to face, the bouquet still in Ohm's hands. They were talking to themselves amidst the screams and squeals of the fans by the side and around them.

"Sorry I'm late na? How was it? How are you feeling?"

"Oohh I feel great P! So many people came to see me today, and P also came. Aren't you tired from filming?"

"Mai, ofcourse not. I can't not attend your graduation when you came to mine. By the way, here I have this flowers for you"

"Oei P~ it's bigger than me! Isn't it heavy? You walked all the way here carrying that?"

"It's for Noo, it's worth it" ~~_to see your smile while welcoming me_~~

  
Their talk were interrupted when they were asked to take pictures and Ohm had to pass the bouquet to Fluke.

He really wanted to make a grand entrance, but he forgot to take consider if Noo could handle the big bouquet. So he was not surprised when Fluke was already carrying the bouquet and he had to add to his arms the stuffed toy he bought that the boy would have a hard time.

They were taking pictures, with him beside Fluke and as always he had his arm looming around Fluke's waist in case he trips again. And as expected, Noo's knees buckled and almost dropped the flowers and stuffed toy if not for Ohm putting his arm tightly around Fluke and holding him against his chest. His other hand is placed near Fluke's, holding the bouquet steady.

It was just pure instinct, but he felt even more proud of himself when he received a happy thankful smile from Fluke.

If he had the thought of wanting to kiss Fluke's cheeks while he was asked to poke and pinch them, no one has to know.

Later on when it was already dark and one by one they were already saying farewells and hugging Fluke one by one, he smiled to himself when the boy skipped him and saved him for last. For that, he made sure to give his Noo a big tight hug and a pat to his back.

"Congratulations on graduating Noo. You did a great job, both in your career and in university. P' is proud of you. Whatever you plan to do after this, P' will support you Na?"

  
"Khap P', thank you so much for coming" 

They were teased by how their hug was so much longer than the others. But really, can they blame them?

**_A hug from someone you treasure.. it does feel more warm and special._ **


	5. five

Ohm and Fluke has always been inseparable. Even when it was the first meeting of all the casts of UWMA, the moment they knew that they would be partner, they already had a certain connection with each other. Their eyes met, a smile was given, names introduced, and feelings already sprouted. Ohm already felt the need to take care of the smaller and to treat him as if he's fragile. Fluke's small figure, chubby cheeks and adorable smile makes him want to protect him. On the other hand, Fluke felt secure and unexplainably shy with the taller. He's not new to this industry. He's been paired up with others before, he met a lot of people. But this is the only time that he ever felt so connected with someone. He felt so respected, loved, and taken care of. With Ohm he doesn't need to make an effort because he's always appreciated. The way Ohm's eyes look at him is so full of something that he cannot decipher. Maybe that's why he's always so shy around him. He doesn't know what those eyes mean, they're always so soft... yet intense. Ohm's hands are always so gentle and respectful, yet his small actions and small touches are enough to send shivers down his spine. He's always so ticklish around him, always so smiley, so happy.

"You've been smiling more than before.. it's a nice change" P'New's voice interrupted Ohm's quiet thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, well.."

"Fluke is a nice addition to your life" he interrupted once again, but this time it brought a small smile on Ohm's face

"Yeah... Yeah he is" he just nodded and smiled at his manager as they wait for the bus to arrive.

They are currently waiting for the bus to take them to where they parked their car. They're at the university, just finished a photoshoot with Fluke and the other casts. As they climb up to the bus, Ohm took a seat by the windows, looking outside as if waiting for something. P'New noticing this, he smiled and took out his phone to record his artist and friend, knowing exactly what he's waiting for. A few moments later, Ohm raised his hand with a smile that shows the dent on his cheeks.

"I'll be going now!" he raised his voice to make sure that the boy who were sitting with his manager heard him.

"Take care, P'!" the other responded with his wide smile.

It was just a quick pass since the bus can't and won't slow down for the two, but it was enough for the smiles on their faces to stay.

"Hmm had to say goodbye to Noo one more time right?"

"What? He was on the way anyway.." the other said an excuse as he fixes his bag and looks down on his lap trying to stop the smile on his face to get bigger. He didn't know his manager were taking a video of him. _Oops_

P'New just chuckled before turning the video off and immediately posting it on his story and tagging the two. He's glad to see Ohm smiling and being happy. He's usually always quiet and by himself, but ever since UWMA, _ever since Fluke_ , Ohm has been showing his true behavior more often to other people as well. He's been the manager of Ohm for a while and he knows how shy Ohm is with other people, so it's a nice change to see him be playful with his co-stars. He's glad and thankful for the small boy who's currently smiling at his phone, watching the story he was tagged in.

UWMA is nearing to an end, just a few more waiting and A Lasting Promise will be happening. Shooting has been done for several weeks now but the casts are still busy and packed with schedule. Right now, the casts are in an event for Myss. Ohm and Fluke are currently backstage, waiting for the right timing to enter and be shown in front. As the music is playing and the dancers are performing in front, Ohm is just stiffly standing beside Fluke as the other fiddle with the foundation in his hands.

He looked at the taller beside him and noticed how stiff he is so he stared at the other before raising his hand up. Ohm just smiled and took his hand in a high five and received a squeeze from him as well. As he takes a deep breath and tried to calm himself, rubbing his hand on his pants, he felt the cold touch of his necklace on his neck and remembered when Fluke himself put on the necklace for him back at the studio..

_"P.. noo can't see.." Fluke shyly mumbled as he was trying to lock on the necklace on Ohm's nape._

_"Oh! Oh sorry little noo~" Ohm teased him with a smile and crouched down a little. "Better?"_

_"Mhm, it's done" Fluke shortly answered and step aside to look at the necklace. "Oh it's tucked under your shirt" he mumbled as he steps closer and fixes the placing of the necklace on Ohm's neck._

"P'.. it's our turn" a voice woke Ohm up from his running thoughts and nodded his head at Fluke before they finally took the stage, a smile already adorning their faces for the fans to see.

They had to walk and pose, wait for the other pairings to step out as well before finally breaking out into a dance that they practiced for days. It was an individual dance that they had to memorize and practice which was easy because it was just a bit short. Later, they will have to perform another dance but with their respective partners.

Before that, the fans were given a chance to take pictures of the artists so the casts stood by with their partners, still catching their breaths from the dance they had but already wiped their sweats and took a gulp of water. Ohm was just standing beside Fluke when he felt someone sneak up behind them and lift his arm and drape it around Fluke's shoulder. He looked behind them and saw P'New (the director) walking away from them with a suspicious smile and already knew that it was him that did it. He just decided properly hold Fluke against him and pat his shoulders before bashfully trying to explain himself "I-it wasn't me okay? P'New did it, always teasing us.."

Fluke just smiled and as always bowing his head to say he understood and that it was okay. Lucky for Ohm, they were called to go back to the dressing room and change their clothes to pink ones for the next performance, and moved away with after explaining himself

_Could have held him a little longer though.._

With this thought in his mind, he really ceased the moment and stayed closer than practiced with Fluke on the entirety of their couple dance.

He leaned his face closer to Fluke as part of their routine, his eyes staring back and forth from Fluke's shining eyes to his captivating lips. He's wording every lyrics of the song, smiling a little when he noticed that Fluke started to smile more brightly because of this.

_You're so cute when you smile_

_You're such an attractive person, it's true_

_I want you to snuggle up close to me_

They finally had to separate to dance individually and Fluke tried to conceal his smile. He really did. But then they had to point at each other at this moment..

_There's never been anyone as cute as you,_

_However many times I see you, I still daydream_

_I could give up everything for you_

_Could you let me love you?_

He couldn't help the smile to keep creeping back up on his lips as he enjoys the dance and listen to every word of the song as well. He might've not seen the smile he likes seeing on Ohm but he knows..

_I could search until I died for someone as cute as you,_

_But I wouldn't find anyone_

_I just want to ask you one thing_

_Could you let me love you?_

Cause if not, then why else would Ohm look at him with those gentle yet intense eyes of his like that while holding him?

_**Could you let me love you?** _

Ohm's eyes has always been so playful with him. So gentle and soft, but playful nonetheless. He couldn't stay staring at those eyes without smiling or blushing. Like this one time when they were together with the fans and they requested to put their chin on their palm. Fluke wants to see Ohm to cutely lean his chin on his palm so he opened up his palm but P' said he doesn't want to!

"No no! alright rock paper scissors!" they played against each other and luckily, Fluke got what he wanted and won. He immediately laid out his palm with a giddy smile on his lips and waited. He even tried to keep his smile but the moment Ohm's chin touched his palm and stared at him? He knew he already lost. He even averted his eyes shortly after but Ohm complained

"Oh oh you have to look at me Noo! Look at P's eyes!"

Teased by the taller, he really couldn't hold his blush anymore and squeezed his eyes shut, his other hand tightly closed. He composed himself before looking back at Ohm's eyes again, a small smile just hanging by his lips

"Alright..alright that's enough" He concluded by himself and used his hand to pull on his sleeves and wipe his sweat with it.

"Your turn then" Ohm swiftly said and stretched out his arm with his palm facing upward. He teasingly raised it above Fluke's face knowing he can't reach it but the older just laughed and pulled his wrist down to the right height before putting his chin on it.

Ohm smiled endearingly as the smaller, his heart already feeling soft and squeezed just by staring at him cutely leaning against his palm. He continued to stare at every inch of Fluke's face, even noticing the droplets of sweats on his temple so he pointed the small fan on him before cooing and pets Fluke's chin _just like a small fluffy kitten_ making the smaller giggle and pull back from his hands.

"Tickled? Sorry sorry" he quickly apologized but with a smile that surely shows he isn't sorry at all

"It's okay" Fluke answered with a wide smile.

 _It's okay as long as its you. It's okay as long as you continue to stay by my side,_ _just like this._


	6. six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed reading this piece~ For those who want bonus chapters or such pls do comment or dm me on my twitter @am_babii ! Thank you~

A lasting promise. The day has finally come. It was time to put an end to their stories. Dean and Pharm have met the happy ever after they deserve, but Ohm and Fluke? Their story is just starting. This event will just be another chapter.

The whole cast is currently backstage, preparing to step onto the light to greet and see the people who made all these possible. One by one they ran onto the stage with their own respective couple, Fluke and Ohm being the last ones. As Fluke ran to the stage, he noticed how the usual warm presence behind him was gone so he turned around and saw that Ohm was left backstage. He went back quickly and grabbed his hand to pull him to the stage with him,

“P’, stop idling around it’s our turn!”

Fluke stated with a big smile on his face amidst the screams of the fans who saw the exchange between the two. Ohm just send him his usual soft small smile and slipped his hand down to hold Fluke's hand, guiding him so they can both stand in the center of the stage. As they stand under the spotlight, Ohm’s hand let go of the others, only to glide them up to Fluke’s waist where it stayed for quite some time,

The casts were interviewed one by one, asked about their experiences on the set, the bond between all of them, even the secrets and embarrassing stories of each other! Ohm was extra playful today, poking and tickling Fluke by his side, teasing the fans.. the smile on his face is making Fluke’s lips stretch wider and eyes brighter. After they were all given the chance to talk and answered questions from random fans, it was finally time for their performances and went backstage to change clothes.

As the cast stepped out off the stage, the lights turned off and blinded everyone in the area. Later on, a single spotlight lit up on the center of the stage wherein two boys are sitting, hands intertwined, mic held by their free hand. As the sweet sound started to flow through the speakers and onto everyone’s ears, the two boys gazes at each other’s eyes, silently giving encouragement before they started to sing their heart out.

They both felt every word and emotions of the song that by the time the song ended, Ohm immediately took Fluke’s hand on his. Holding on to it tightly, seemingly scared to let go. A shaky breath filled in his lungs, trying to calm the beating of his heart, and looked back on the small boy beside him, mesmerized by how the lights twinkle in his eyes, and how they looked up at him with so much trust and adoration. If not for the emcee taking the stage and getting them off the trance, they would have forgotten where they were and get lost within each other’s eyes.

Once again, they were interviewed and received requests from fans. Questions and requests that made them laugh, flustered, and even shy away from each other. As they were nearing the end of their time on stage to give way for the next couple, a fan asked from them to sing the song they just performed with one mic. They decided to use Ohm’s mic instead and had him hold it between their faces.

At first, he leaned it towards Fluke since he’s smaller. Their eyes were drawn to the mic which leads them to stare at the lips of the other instead. Noticing each other’s antics, an irresistible smile slowly crept up to their lips and Ohm being playful once again, is slowly bringing the mic closer to his face, naturally pulling Fluke closer as well as he tries to follow the mic. When their faces where a few inches apart and the redness on Fluke’s cheek is already too obvious, he brought up his hand to hold onto the mic as well, Ohm’s bigger hand under his much smaller ones. The teasing Ohm did bounce back on him and made the dimple on his cheeks show up as he smile while singing with the older, flustered.

He took a moment to wipe the grin off his face by turning his head and stare on the blinding light, just letting the emcee and Fluke talk by themselves, talking only when necessary. When they were about to walk off the stage, the emcee teased them once again by asking them about moving in together after graduation. Which Fluke answered by

“Oh, I’ve already packed my bags. They’re backstage!”

And grabbed onto Ohm’s arms before pulling him backstage.

In the end, because of Ohm’s longer limbs he reached the side of the stage faster and have Fluke trailing behind him while still clinging onto his arms. He swept the curtain aside with his arm and urge Fluke to go inside first with a lingering hand on the small of his back. Once they were out of sight of the fans, Ohm looked at the smaller with a teasing grin on his face and asked:

“You _did_ graduate already. Want to move in with me?”

This caused a blush to crawl up on Fluke’s soft cheeks, lightly hitting Ohm on his shoulders while trying hard to kill the smile that is threatening to be shown on his blushing face.

“P’Ohm, you’re teasing me again!”

The other couples took the stage and performed their own respective songs as Ohm and Fluke changed their clothes to more fun and glossy ones for their next performance on which they spent the most time practicing.

The performance was full of scenes that require both of them to act and run around the stage, while keeping up with the beats of the song to sing and dance as well. Their whole performance was full of subtle representation of every princess stories. Fluke as the damsel in distress, with Ohm as the knight in shining armor, and the backup dancers as the foes. Fluke was as adorable as a little mouse, his Noo, running away from the enemies and eventually hiding behind the big stature of his knight, Ohm. Ohm in a matter of seconds defeated all those that were chasing his Noo and the two broke out into the chorus, dancing and singing, rejoicing the defeat against the enemies.

Just like in classic movies, they eventually caught each other’s eyes, staring in adoration with small bashful smiles. With Fluke’s arm wrapped around Ohm’s shoulder, and Ohm’s threading his fingers through Fluke’s fluffy brown hair, their faces inch closer, and closer… and closer.. but the enemies are back and pulled them away from each other!

Of course Ohm wouldn’t let his Noo get taken away from him so he got caught up into saving Fluke again, with the power of love- _and going according to the script_ \- he eventually got Fluke back into his arms, standing on the center of the stage with the light blazing on them.

At that moment, their lungs feels like it’s filled with fire, chests rising up every few seconds to try and catch their breath. Yet, Ohm still couldn’t let a playful idea slip his mind. Going out of the original plan and asking for a reward from the boy he just saved, he points to his lips with his forefinger with a glint of mischief in his eyes. This, of course, caught the latter by surprise. After all it is a bold and unusual move from the taller in front of him. Ohm seeing the look of surprise on Fluke’s face, he decided to give him some slack and turn his face to the side and ask for a kiss on his cheeks instead- which was the actual script. It was at such poor timing because the smaller was already leaning close, ready to kiss those lips! The soft touch of lips on cheeks made the hearts on their chest beat frantically, energy flowing through their blood stream, and smiles on their faces brighter.

On the highlight of their performance, Fluke was lying down on the backs of the backup dancers and Ohm took it upon himself to place his hand under his head to make it more comfortable for him so he doesn’t have to strain his neck. And just like the prince of Snow white and of Sleeping beauty, Ohm leaned down to “kiss” him when in reality their faces were just adjacent and the angle does it work to make it seem like the prince already gave his princess a soft kiss.

Fluke was carried off the backs of the dancers and unlike what was practiced, Ohm just hugged Fluke by his side, letting him breathe for a moment. His gaze flitted from the fans to Fluke, before grinning teasingly at the fans, pointing to his partner by his side and mouthing _“he’s mine”_. He wraps his coat around him in a tight hug and pulled him back off the stage, his big stature completely covering Fluke and swallowing him in his big coat. This made the smaller stumble on his feet but Ohm’s tight warm arms around him was able to keep him upright and safe. It was unnecessary to stay confined in each other’s arms when the lights already dimmed and the dancers are leaving the stage one by one, but they did it anyways.

The show continued on for hours and every second of it counts. Every tick of the clock brings them closer to the end of the show and the end of a great series that changed their lives.

At the confine of each other’s home, the smiles on their faces are still unwavering. Even far from each other, their hearts are beating simultaneously, calling out for each other’s names. While recalling the happenings just few hours before, the buzzing and ringing of a phone disrupted the silence.

**Noo**

Just seeing his name on the caller’s ID is enough for the dimples on Ohm’s cheek to show up, what else if he’s to hear his voice?

“P’Ohm~ what are you doing?”

That soft, mellow voice..

“Hey Noo.. I was just.. thinking about the event earlier” _~~I was just thinking about you.~~_

“Oohh I was too! That’s why I decided to call you.. “

Ohm could hear the usual shyness in his voice even through the speaker of his phone. He’s currently plopped down on the sofa, relaxed but with a pinch of nervousness after hearing that the boy hinted to having something to talk about.

“Hmm, what is it? Are you going to apologize for cheating on P’?”

He teased the other as he remember what happened when the show was closing to an end.

_They are now at the end of their show, just done singing their final song that brought tears to their eyes, and also the performance wherein Ohm and Fluke kept the warmth of their hands clasped to each other from start to finish. The cast are lined up at the stage, sitting on their own respective seats when suddenly the fans are screaming and pointing at the side of the stage._

_They followed the pointing fingers of the fans and is met with the sight of Deen walking quickly up the stage just to quickly give Fluke a small gift and repeatedly bowing his head as if shy to suddenly have all eyes on him. Especially scrutinizing eyes of the man beside the small boy he just gave a gift to. Even with the mask covering half of his face, Ohm’s slit eyes were enough to make Deen scatter off the stage._

“Noooo P’ we already talked about that, he’s my dad!”

The voice on the other end whined with a bit of a giggle hiding behind his voice.

“I know, I know I was just teasing you” the other chuckled. “So what is it you wanted to talk about? Why did you call, it’s already late”

“I.. well.. there’s this- uhm-“

Ohm could clearly hear that Fluke was suddenly nervous on the other side of the line.

“Calm down, Noo. Breathe, it’s just me”

This reminder helped the trembling voice of the smaller to give out a sigh and take in a deep breath before talking again with more stability in his voice.

“You know how I’m so clumsy and always trip and fall on my own feet?”

A hum was heard on the line

“Well you were always there to catch Noo.. and I was just wondering..”

he paused and took on a shaky breath, laughing quietly as to try and calm his own nerves.

“I-.. I like you P’Ohm.. and I was just wondering if you could catch me again?”

“Oh.. I didn’t.. expect that, Noo.. I-“

This broke the heart of the hopeful boy on the other line, clutching hard on his phone against his ear. He figured he heard enough and interrupted the taller from talking any longer to save himself from more pain.

“Oh it’s okay! ahaha I was just.. throwing my shot.. I thought I was reading the signs right.. Uhm T-thank you for the time! I.. I’ll just see you on the Joox event.”

“No wait Noo-!”

**Beep beep beep**

_Shit._

Ohm hurriedly tried to dial Fluke’s number again but it just kept ringing and ringing and _ringing_ , and later on it won’t even ring indicating that the other already turned off his phone.

_What happens now?_

* * *

It’s already been days since that phone call and although Ohm tried his best to reach for Fluke for the past few days, it’s all in vain. He even tried to go through his manager but P’Note can’t do anything but just smile apologetically to the man saying Fluke made him promise to let him rest and just face everything on the Joox event they’ll have on the following week.

It was an excruciating week for Ohm, having to stay still and do nothing but wait. But he couldn’t help but worry even more for Fluke because of what could be running inside his head…

_‘I hope he didn’t cry too much..’_

Finally, the day of the event already came. Ohm woke up extra early, wanting to be on the place earlier than Fluke. On the way to the event place, he made sure to pass through and buy Fluke’s favorite drink. He arrived at the place, his manager even cranky because as he quote; _“You’re unnecessarily early, the people in charge for your hair and make isn’t even here yet!”_. He could just smile sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

There’s only an hour left before their schedule starts but Fluke is still nowhere on sight. Which is unusual cause he hates being late.. He tried to ring his phone, but as expected it just keeps on ringing and ringing. Just as he’s about to keep his phone in his pocket, he saw Fluke finally treading into the room with P’Note beside him.   
Ohm’s hand raises up to call him over: “Noo-!” but he was pulled on the arm by the make up artist for he needs to get his make up and hair retouched. Fluke glanced his way and gave him a small smile, which helped to ease his pounding heart, then went to the other side of the room to get his make up and hair done.

Ten minutes before the show, everyone was finally ready. Ohm was quick to his feet and followed Fluke when he went outside, grabbing on his arm carefully just to get his attention.

“Noo let’s talk-“

“Let’s just forget what happened, P’. I promise I’m not holding a grudge or anything!”

The other interrupted him, _again_ , and turned to look at him with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. This doesn’t went unnoticed by Ohm

”No. You don’t understand-“

“It’s not your responsibility to like me back, I get that. So don’t push yourself to say something you don’t mean.”

**“But I do. I like you and I mean it.”**

“Then why—”

“Ohm! Fluke! It’s time for the interview!”

Earth interrupted their talk, which frustrated the both of them, especially the taller. Fluke is just confused and a painful hope growing inside his heart. Ohm took Fluke’s hand inside his and gave it a squeeze, gazing on to his eyes with a sharp look that says _“We’ll talk more about this later.”_

They sat beside each other, close, and with a space so small between them that not even air could pass through. The other casts were delightful to answer most questions by the interviewer while the two boys in the center were lost in their own thoughts.

The smaller just looking down on his lap, still thinking about the short and interrupted talk he had with the man beside him which was busy staring at him and his hands hovering over his knees. At one point of the interview, Fluke saw Ohm’s hand signal him to sit closer to which he ignored and just quickly give him a small smile. But Ohm leaned close to his ear and whispered: “Please?”. To which he adhered to and moved closer, feeling the ghost of Ohm’s hand around his waist, hidden away from the camera.

Immediately after the interview, Ohm didn’t bother to look back to their friends and just grabbed Fluke by the hand and dragged him to an empty room. The latter just let himself be dragged, his heart drumming against his chest and every beat, he can feel on his tongue and the back of his throat. Nervous is an understatement.

Once they entered the room, Ohm turned the lock and faced Fluke who was quietly fiddling with the edge of his sleeves, looking down on the floor. The taller sighed at the sight of the smaller, used his finger on Fluke’s chin to make him look up at him.

“Will you please listen to me first and let me end this confusion and misunderstanding between us?”

Ohm asked with his soft voice that he reserves only for the boy in front of him, who’s currently frozen on his place with a red blush high on his cheeks.

They're not kids anymore. They know this. Already at the right age to know not to make things even more complicated when they could just talk it all out.

Fluke was scared to hear from Ohm because he doesn't want to hear any excuses or well chosen words just to make him feel better. But after having the week to himself and think, to remember the past months he spent with Ohm, the quiet talks they usually have by the corner in their own world, he knows he was at fault at jumping into conclusions and not hearing Ohm's side first. At this point he's just embarrassed for not trusting Ohm enough so he took it upon himself to help both of them clear the air.

“When.. I called you and confessed.. you said you didn’t expect it.. Why?”

This only made the boy in question chuckle, dropping his hand to his side and tucking them into his pant’s pocket.

“Because I wanted to do the confessing. Not the other way around.”

A short silence overtook the room, neither of the two boys looking at the other. A few more moments later and a sigh is heard from the taller of the two, and maybe out of coincidence, or the silent pull of attraction between each other, but their eyes looked for each other and met. In a trance, Fluke had the sudden confidence to try again.

“P’Ohm ah..”

“Khap, Nong Fluke?”

“Noo likes P..”

Ohm already heard those words and yet it still has the same effect on him, if not even better now that he heard it face to face.

**“Save me from falling like you always do?”**

Ohm stares at him, eyes clear and determined. He takes one of Fluke’s hand in his and slowly blurted out the words:

“No. Not this time”

That was definitely not what Fluke was expecting. The once hopeful eyes is slowly turning wet with threatening tears. But Ohm reached out and wiped them even before they could spill on Fluke’s cheeks, and with even softer voice he said:

**“Because I want you to fall for me, just like how I already fell for you.”**

Even with this positive reply, a sob was heard from the smaller who tried hard to cover his face with his free hand, making the taller panic and pull Fluke into a hug as he doesn’t know what else to do and what could be the reason of the other’s tears. The hug was reciprocated with a shaking hand, clutching on the back of his shirt.

“H-hey what’s wrong? Was I that bad? C’mon baby, you’re ruining your make up..”

Ohm even tried to joke as he pull back from the hug and hold Fluke’s small face in his palms, wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“I-it’s happy tears, P’..”

Fluke muttered with a wet laugh.

“I just can’t believe I wasted a week full of moping when I could’ve felt this happiness a week earlier”

This finally made the atmosphere between them lighter and pink, the pitter-patter of their hearts gentle and sweet. A chuckle and a laugh slipping past their lips, cheeks tinted red and eyes twinkling with happy tears. Getting lost down the deep realm of their eyes, their foreheads touch as their lips stretch wide with a smile.

Ohm pulls back slightly and places a soft kiss on Fluke’s forehead, their already calming heart once again hammering against their chests. Planting two small kisses on each of the apple of Fluke’s cheeks, and a giggle was breathed from his plump lips. Staring into each other’s eyes, a pull was felt, and their faces leaned closer. With Ohm’s palms holding on Fluke’s soft cheeks, and the latter’s hand resting on Ohm’s prominent chest, their lips finally touched and their eyes shut, getting lost to the feeling of finally having their lips pressed to each other as Ohm and Fluke, and not as Dean and Pharm. This time it was even better, even more lovely. The feelings are true and not out of script. Inside a room with just the two of them, and not with a camera pointing and people watching.

Later on at the stage, when Ohm was walking towards Fluke, it was obvious how both of them had something in mind. Something that makes the directed smile to each other more meaningful. Something that strips their cover and displays the eyes full of adoration from Ohm, and shying away blush from Fluke. Something, that even the people around them could feel the warmth of intimacy just by looking at them.

It's been weeks since the series already ended, Ohm and Fluke stayed connected. Without the cameras and fans having to witness them. It was just between them and their hearts. A relationship so loving, so gentle, and so painfully obvious- but not stated. They wanted to keep it private. Not that they want to keep secret from the fans, but just want to enjoy the privacy and intimacy between them without the prying eyes and pressuring opinions. If ever the fans caught on with what's between them, then they can address it. They'll face it with their hands and hearts tightly intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> (Title is from Harry Style's Falling. This story is based on the interview of OhmFluke where Ohm said
> 
> "Fluke is very clumsy, he likes to stumble on everything. Sometimes I can save him but there's times where I'm not fast enough" -cr: snflwr26


End file.
